Misty Get's Bugged
by JordanMax
Summary: Ever wonder why Misty is so afraid of Bug types? One-Shot. Pokeshipping.


**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Pokemon. Serioulsy though if I did well I'd make Pokeshipping Canon and keep the TRio's old motto. But, I don't... :(**

Ever wonder why Misty is so skittish around even the smallest of bug types? Here's my take.

AGES:

Ash 16

Misty 16

**_Misty Get's Bugged_**

It was a picture perfect day in Cerulean City. The pidgey's were chirping, the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky. It was around eight in the morning when Misty would have the Gym doors open and ready to take on Trainers who challenged her for the Cascade badge. Though today there would be no battles. She made sure to keep a sign posted on the front sliding doors.

Dressed in her Gym attire she picked put for that day consisted of a red two piece bikini. She liked to be comfortable and underwater battle ready while she battled or trained. When she wasn't battling however like today, she threw on a pair of short light wash blue jean shorts. If it was chilly then a hoodie or a white t-shirt with light blue letters reading "Gym Leader" on the back would suffice. But today, just the shorts were needed due to it being in the middle of summer.

Typically Daisy was there almost always but today she was on a date with Tracey. The two were away spending time on the Seafoam Islands and planned to stay for the weekend as those two were pretty serious about their relationship. It helped that Tracey was given the much needed time off from the Lab anyway. Gary was spending time in Pallet gearing up to hand out starters and pokedex's to new Trainers that will be setting off within the next week. The League will resume and the plethora of new future "Pokemon Masters" will start their journeys.

That was just fine in Misty's case. Since it was going to be slow she wasn't going to accept any challengers today regardless wether it would be slow or not. She didn't mind because the love of her life was coming for a visit. Oh yes, Ash Ketchum was on his way. According to one of her weekly phone calls she recieves from him. He told her he would be there that day in the morning for a visit. She was over joyed that she was way to excited to sleep the night before. She missed him so much despite keeping close in contact with one another, plus he missed her just the same.

Misty was in the middle of feeding her Pokemon in the battle area when she heard soft footsteps coming her way. Before she knew it a blur of yellow rushed into her arms waiting to be caught and held with an even more attention grabbing "Pikachupi!"

"Hey Mist", His voice sounding older and more mature than before made her look up in his direction. Even though they speak atleast once a week on the phone to catch up with eachother whenever he was staying at the Pokemon Center. When he made his round of calls to his mom and Professor Oak, he was sure to call Misty too. Now the funny thing is he made sure to keep in touch with all his former traveling partners. But, all they revieved were just e-mails. Misty, on the other hand, she was different and she was also very special. He figured all of that out years ago when realization finally hit him about his love for the girl. So he took care to call her and it was his favorite time when it happened too, the sound of her voice just made him smile.

But, speaking of voice's, one's does change and sound different without the interference through a phone than it does in person and Misty loved the grittiness it held. She felt it was very hot and matched him very nicely. She gave him a big smile. Totally oblivious to the fact he was totally looking at her toned tummy.

"Hi Ash it's so good to see you in person and not through a video phone. By the way did your Mom practically suffocate you as you walked through the door? You're all she ever talks about and it's so sweet. She's so proud of you. Ya know."

As she spoke her hand nervously ran through her now long red locks and gave it a tossle, you know to give it that "sexy" look. As if Ash's breath wasn't already hitched to begin with.

What she was saying is true though. His mother had an iron grip. He thinks one day she'll be what kills him. But he smiled at her because he loved that she and his mom were pretty close. Delia was very fond of Misty, the older woman acted as a "stand in" mom.

"To be honest, I actually came here first. My mom knows I'm on my way and everything. So I decided to see you before going there. A few more days won't hurt her", Ash gave her a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of his head, a habit that he will never kick.

"Oh. Well are you hungry? I didn't eat yet. I only fed my Pokemon."

"Yeah sure"

About an hour later. Everything was cleaned up and put away. Ash even offered to wash the dishes. A gesture Misty was glad to pass off and allow him to help.

Misty had a sizeable backyard behind the Gym. It was completely private and had fencing all around. This was to keep nosy trainers and oogiling boys at bay. They often caught fan boys looking to catch a glimpse of the Waterflower sisters in there private pool. The yard had a plethora of tall trees to help keep the privacy as much as possible.

Ash changed into a pair of black and red swim trunks. They hung low on his hips. He was waiting for Misty to walk out to the back area.

He was standing there talking to pikachu when she came out. Poor girl's eyes nearly fell out of her eye sockets. Her mouth was agape and just stared. Not realizing she probably looked like an idiot, silently fangirling over the sexy young man before her.

_Wow_, She thought to herself. _That is the best six pack I have ever seen in person, it's just so wow. _Her eyes traveled all over his sun kissed muscular body. 'Perfect' was how she described this work of art.

_Huh, all that physical training and a million cheeseburgers later and that's what happens, S_he silently noted to herself.

"Hey Mist there you are"

Snapping out of her silent gushing she answered, "I brought an inner tube for Pikachu". All the while still shaking off the blush.

In her arms laid an already inflated floatation device. It was a vibrant yellow tube. It was just big enough to support the small electric type.

Ash took that opportunity, while Misty was preoccupied playing with her newly evolved Maril. His eyes went from her hair which was now pulled into a tight ponytail sitting in the center of her head. His gaze made his way to her chest which was covered by the same skimpy red bikini top that she'd been wearing all day. But, 'finally' as Ash thought to himself, he thought those damn shorts were never coming off. Though they left little the imagination as it was and he got a better look at her firm backside.

"EEEEK!"

Followed by a firm grasp at his arm

"Get it away! Get it away! Get it awayyyyy!"

With each word her grip got tighter and tighter on his arm. Not that he minded. The contact made his face heat up. But, her scared tone made him jump into action.

"Aww Mist. It's just a little caterpie. He's practically harmless." He stated calmly and was met with a glare that would kill if it could.

"Ketchum so help you. I swear to Arceus. Get. It. Away. "

"Alright, Come here little guy".

Ash picked up the tiny worm and placed it on the tree from where it more than likely came from

"Misty"

"Yeah"

"He's gone"

"Ok"

"Are you going to give me my arm back?"

With wide eyes and a blush indicating slight embarrassment. She obliged and let go. All the while thanking him.

"Why are you so afraid of bug types anyway? I mean I know you are. But, you were literally trembling. Practically having a panic attack. I've never asked but I am curious. What happened that made you like that anyway?"

Sighing and looking away mumbling something incoherent to the boy beside her.

Ash bravely took her chin and faced her in his direction. He had a loving look on his face. Trying to show that he cares. "What Misty? You totally mumbled there"

"Fine. But, ok look it happened when I was little. Just please don't laugh. If you do. I'll hurt you. I still have my mallet you know." Trying to sound indimitating but failed

/FLASHBACK/

"Hahahaha. Look Daisy seel's balancing the ball on her nose!" Squeaked a four year old Misty.

Playing by the pool in the yard with her oldest sisters starter that she got last year. Daisy was old enough to officially train and Seel's been in the family since then. The slick Pokemon took a liking to the tiny red head who adorned in a vibrant pink sun dress with flowers and yellow flats.

Daisy who was eleven looked up from the lawn chair. Trying to get a tan and watching a four year old wasn't easy. But, she got along best with Misty. Violet and Lily still picked on the little girl and rarely appologized. They still cared about her though of course. But, Daisy was much nicer than the other two sisters whom were at their dance classes that late afternoon.

"Yeah like Misty be careful near the pool ok"

Daisy went on to read her magazine. Completely engrossed on reading an artical about some shirtless actor she tuned her sister out until a loud screetch reached her ears

"AHHHHHH!" Cried the four year old who tripped near the fence while trying to get the ball that Seel bounced over seconds ago.

Daisy's heart raced at her sister's shrill cry. She froze when she seen two very angry looking beedrill. Stingers ready to for Misty. But that wasn't all. Her baby sister was being covered in a String Shot attack by multiple weedle, caterpie and wormple. If that wasn't enough a spinarak sat on top of her hair. That's horrific stuff for a small child. All the while still screaming and flailing she didn't notice or hear Daisy command seel.

Attacks fired from her starter and the bugs fled

"Misty oh like Misty come here. Like it's gonna be ok" Daisy was trying her best to allieviate Misty from her panic attack. Nothing was working. The four year old wailed and trembled into the blonde's arms. She held onto her like she was a life line.

/ END FLASHBACK/

"Daisy told me if she wasn't there who knows what would have happened. Those beedrill would have done a number on me. It took her hours to calm me down. I pretty much cried and shook until I fell asleep that night "Misty recounted the events of that day as a chill ran up her spine. Still bothered by it all

An arm snaked its way around her waist.

"I'm sorry Mist. I never knew. That is pretty scary. Obviously it scarred you." He shot her a sympathetic look

"It's not your fault. You obviously didn't know or anything. "

"You'll be OK Mist"

"Oh. Why's that Mr. Pokemon Master?"

"Coz I'll save you" he simply stated with a wink

Misty looked at him

"Your so sweet"

"I'm sweet huh"

Misty then did something she didn't think she'd have the courage to do

"Yeah you are. That's why I like you"

Ash simply stated

"Good because I like you too"

**END**

Review please :)


End file.
